Gongxian Martial Arts Academy
by WillaWombat
Summary: Katara and her brother Sokka move from their small town in Alaska to a new town and a new school. There they meet a boy named Aang who is determined to beat Ozai Huozhou (world champion, etc.) in the Red Bull Taekwondo Championships. He must master 3 other martial arts in order to beat him. Katara may just teach him if she can get over the reason she switched from Tai Chi to MMA.
1. Chapter 1

_This is totally AU, no bending, only Martial Arts._

_Below is the types of Martial Arts bending is based off of in ALA. Most bending styles are actually a mix of several different styles, so I'll pick only one for our characters to focus on._

_The school has the core classes (math, english, history, science and sometimes a language) but is mostly focused on reaching the highest level of fighting proficiency in your form of Martial Arts._

_In addition the school will feature weaponry classes so our favorite Boomerang (although he'll be working with a katana in this story) Guy and Fan Girl have something to do as well._

_Sorry for the long author's note, I just had to get some stuff cleared out of the way. Enjoy!_

* * *

KATARA

Katara Lengshui flipped her strands of hair out of her face, only to find that a few seconds later they had fallen in her eyes again. Argh. She really hated to put her hair up on the first day of a new school. Sokka her pulled back strands "hair loopies" (he really thought that was hilarious but she was also having difficulty coming up with a better name) and normally she loved them. Practical enough to wear while fighting, yet pretty enough to wear the rest of the day.

After she pulled her hair out of a braid there would be loose waves and curls and her loopies would keep the thick brown mass from getting into her face.

In her old school in Alaska it was normal to have some variety of hair loopies. But after Hakoda got called back into duty by the Navy he didnt be coming home soon because they were moving in with Gran Gran.

With a sigh of defeat Katara slipped the familiar beads into her hair and pulled back the loops. Her hair was in a familiar braid so her loose ends from the layers wouldn't get shaken out. Other than that she decided she looked alright. She wore a simple black tank top with a flowy blue tank on top. Katara also had on loose jeans. They weren't baggy, but they didn't stifle her movement either. And of course she had her mother's necklace although she'd probably have to take it off as soon as they began sparring. The finishing touch was her favorite light grey Converse with wave doodles all over them.

"Katara! Are you done with your beauty ritual?! The car is leaving in five minutes!"

"I'm coming Sokka! Girls don't just throw on clothes, for your information!"

"WHATEVER!" Sokka bellowed back. "It's only because I look fine without twenty minutes of primping!"

Katara just rolled her eyes and grabbed her backpack and duffle bag. Her old dojo didn't require a uniform, just sweats and a t-shirt, but this new school had a uniform, plus different gear requirements, hence the large, bulky new duffle along with her school supplies.

She actually didn't take that long to dress, probably because she wore almost no makeup, only brown eyeliner when she felt like making the effort. When Katara was trying to win a fight against a bigger opponent she didn't want to have to worry about her foundation running or her mascara getting in her eyes.

Sokka was already in Gran Gran's golf cart waiting for her by the time she ran outside. Since neither of the siblings had a license yet- there wasn't exactly a big driving school in their small Alaskan town- Gran Gran had decreed that they were to take her golf cart (La know why she had one in the first place). It also helped that the school was only a mile and a half away and located in a middle sized town.

While there were other people driving to work and commuting the town on the normal road there was also an alternative golf cart road. A golf cart road. Katara had a hard time believing what her Gran Gran had said, but since it was California and there was a large retirement home and a golf course up the road the Mayer thought it would be a good idea.

"What took you so long?" Sokka grumbled, interrupting her train of thought.

"Sorry Sokka, I just took forever applying my foundation, primer, eyeshadow, eyeliner and-" Katara tittered, mimicking the brainless popular girls at their old school. It wasn't like she had anything against people who wore makeup- Yue, her brother's old girlfriend and one of Katara's closest friends from Alaska had worn plenty while managing to look natural and classy. It was girls who acted as shallow as their eyeshadow cases that she disliked."

"Stop!" her brother squealed."I get the point. I brought you a protein bar, by the way"

"Thanks." Katara said gratefully, already breaking open the wrapper.

"Eh." Sokka replied. "Thank me later when you don't have anyone to sit with and you beg me to allow you to mingle with my new friends so you don't look like a complete loser-."

Katara responded with a light punch to his arm. "You know it's going to be the other way around, right?"

The sibling banter continued right up to the moment that they pulled up to Gongxian Martial Arts Academy in style, two minutes late. Sokka pulled the keys out of the car and ran in for the doors, Katara hot on her heels. She was somewhat slowed down by her duffle while Sokka had a lighter load- his wooden boaken and his backpack, since the school provided the rest of the gear.

They had already gotten their schedules and locker combos, so they split as soon as they were inside the doors, with Sokka heading for the junior lockers and Katara the sophomore. Because of her organization skills (or as Sokka liked to call it, OCD) Katara had already put her books in her locker the day before.

Her brother hadn't. He was probably having a fun time trying to cram everything into his locker, she thought with a smirk.

Katara grabbed her copy of Hamlet and her English binder, sprinting to class. Fortunately (or unfortunately depending on how you looked at it) she wasn't the only one who was late on their first day. Another shorter girl wearing baggy cargo pants and a green graphic T-shirt advertising some band called _Crown the Empire_ and bare feet stormed past her and pushed open the door. Her black bangs fell over her milky green eyes, and it was with a start that Katara realized that she was blind.

Her copy of the play had the title written in Braille, as were the rest of her books. But then how did she know how to avoid the backpacks that littered the floor, stepping with precise steps in order to reach an unoccupied desk?

"Miss Beifong." the teacher said dryly. "How kind of you to decide to join us today."

"I was only seven minutes late, you know. A vast improvement over last year, where I was twenty whole minutes late." The girl's lip quivered and her pale eyes welled with tears. "Because I'm... blind."

The teacher didn't appear to be moved. "Toph, you know just as well as I do that you can get to school on your own perfectly fine. You're a freshman in a Honors English class. You'll manage."

Toph shrugged. "Whatever. It was worth a try." The teacher looked at Katara, who was lingering in the doorway.

"Oh- you're new. Are you-" he consulted her roster, "-Katara Lengshui?"

"Me? Oh, right, um, yeah, I'm so sorry I'm late. English is actually one of my favorite classes, I didn't mean to be tardy, it's all because of my idiotic brother-"

"I'm not interested in your excuses." he snapped tartly. "I'm Mr. Pakku and I expect a lot from you. My motto is 'No Excuses' so I don't expect to hear any. Take a seat so our lesson can begin."

Katara frowned and took a seat next to Toph. The girl was running her fingers over the book absentmindedly, not really paying attention. As soon as Katara settled in Toph turned and stared at her, pinpointing her location with uncanny accuracy.

"Hey Sugar Queen. English is fun already, right?" the blind girl said, smirking.

"Er... yeah." Katara replied, wincing. "I don't think I really made the best impression. Anyway, nice to meet you! My name's Katara by the way."

"Yeah, I know but I don't really care. You don't get to pick your nicknames. If you want I can change it to Sweetness."

"Okay I guess?" Katara said, trying to remain cheerful. Toph seemed funny and could be a potential friend but she could be really... rude.

"I can't wait to fight you after lunch." the blind girl said, grinning.

"But I'm a sophomore and you're a freshmen. Don't we have different classes?"

"Nope! They just split 9th-12th right down the middle and each half shares training periods. That way we can all spar against different kinds of fighting and different levels. You can't escape me Sweetness." Toph said, cracking her knuckles.

"Um... great!" It was getting increasingly harder to remain bright and bouncing around Toph, but she needed friends. "What do you practice?"

"Hung Kar some but mostly the Southern Praying Mantis Style. I need to maintain constant contact with the ground. It's how I see, through vibrations in the ground. Sometimes by hearing how people move through the air." She tapped her ears. "State of the art hearing guards for me. A Beifong demands nothing but the best." A sort of sad smile flitted over her face, but it was gone so quickly that Katara thought she imagined it.

"That's amazing!" Katara beamed. That really was incredible, and she had no doubt that Toph was a formidable sparring partner. The accuracy she used to find a empty desk to sit in was probably a fraction of the focus she used during fighting sessions. "I do Mixed Martial Arts."

"Really?" Toph frowned. "I really wouldn't have pegged you as that type."

"Yeah, well, I actually started with Tai Chi. Then-" the memory ran across Katara's mind, still as vivid and raw as it was two years ago. A shadow of pain flickered across her face and she hesitated for a few seconds. Surprisingly Toph didn't press her for more information and waited patiently for Katara to recover. "-then I realized that I needed to be able to defend myself better."

"Thank you for sharing your life story with us Miss Lengshui. Now may we return to the lesson?" Mr. Pakku snapped.

Katara winced. She wasn't used to being disliked by teachers.

Luckily before she was forced to embarrass herself further a loud bell rang. Katara stood with a sigh. Saved by the bell, she thought. What a cliche way to start the year.


	2. Chapter 2

Lunch turned out to be easier than she had feared. Honors Algebra 2, Chemistry and World History had passed fairly quickly. Toph wasn't in all her classes but she met someone else- a boy named Aang.

The first thing she thought when she saw him was disbelief. Sure, her old school in Alaska had been secluded, but she thought that movies like Clueless and Mean Girls had prepared her for the weirdness that she faced.

Aang had blue arrow tattoos running down his arms, legs and bald(!) head. They were mostly obscured by his jeans and grey beanie, but his orange baseball tee with a picture of Buddha on it kind of ruined the whole covering-up-my-tats thing he had going. Other than that she found that Aang was friendly and cheerful (and kind of cute), a welcome distraction from the gruff but well intentioned Toph.

Apparently Aang's arrow tattoos were a custom of his people once he reached a satisfactory level of spiritual education and Baguazhang. Aang was actually a sector of Buddhist monk called the Air Nomads (named for their fighting style)which really surprised Katara, since she thought that they were supposed to not fight others. Aang explained everything to her during class. Obviously, she wasn't really paying that much attention.

He even asked her to sit with him and his friends at lunch (not as shady as it sounded now that she thought about it because Katara didn't like him. Not at all. In a romantic way. Maybe.) so she could safely rub that in Sokka's face. And then invite him to sit with her because she hated to see her big brother all alone.

Even the food at Gongxian was better, loaded with carbs and protein so the rest of the school day could be focused on fighting. She settled down next to Aang at the table and noted with surprise that Toph was sitting there already, along with Sokka (how did he get there?) and a girl with short brown hair.

Toph must have heard her shocked intake of breath because she smirked and said, "Surprised Sugar Queen?"

"No, actually I'm more shocked Sokka is here. How did you get a seat?" Her brother faked a tearful face and said with a dramatic swoon,

"I'm offended sis. I thought you would be happy I made a friend. Speaking of which, meet Suki! She's an expert at fans! Look at us! Boomerang and Sword Guy and Fan Girl!"

Katara rolled her eyes. "Nice to meet you Suki. Sorry you had to deal with my idiotic brother."

"Actually, I didn't mind that much. It was fun sparring with him." Suki replied. Katara frowned slightly. This meant she didn't have class with him, meaning one less familiar face. There was also something else in Suki's voice, something that Katara couldn't exactly put her finger on, that told her that she liked Sokka. Like, liked liked him, if Katara wanted to revert to Kindergarten language.

She sighed and relaxed into the bench. It was good that Sokka found someone else besides Yue. The two had been deeply in love but since Yue was the daughter of a local tribal leader her marriage had been arranged by the time she was three. It had really hit Sokka hard.

"Anyway, Twinkle Toes is right, I need to tell you who to avoid. Katara? Are you paying attention?"

"Um... yeah! Right, sorry Toph, just drifted off."

Toph sighed. "Fine. But listen up Katara. Aang wants me to help you do I'm going to give you the lowdown on the various groups here. Sure, it's not your normal school, so it gives us even weirder students. Some of them I know from camp, like Jin and Suki and others I know from middle school, like Aang. Others are just from rumors."

"Stay away from Jet. He's a complete sociopath. I know a girl that went on one date with him and transferred schools shortly after. She was pretty damn good at Krav Maga too, that's the scary thing. He has a gang too- Smellerbee, Longshot, the Duke and others. They're not as bad as him, but he completely controls them. For your own safety try not to run into them. " Toph stopped talking abruptly and narrowed her sightless eyes. "That idiot." she growled. "I told him he could sit with us." She stood up and stomped off to the corner of the cafeteria where a guy with black hair that fell in his eyes had just sat down alone.

"How did she know he was there?" Katara asked, still in awe at Toph's senses.

"Everyone has a unique way of walking. Sometimes the cafeteria is really crowded, but Toph is good at singling out the treads of people she knows." Aang said kindly.

"Awesome! It's like a superpower! We should call her Vibration Lady. Oh, huh, sounded better in my head. Maybe She-Who-Senses-People's-Feet?" Katara rolled her eyes at Sokka, but inside she was relieved. He only cracked his jokes around Katara and Gran Gran after Yue had to break up with him. This Suki girl was really good for him.

"No one is calling me anything but Toph." a loud voice said right above Katara's head. She dropped her bread in her lap in surprise, then picked it up again. "Scoot over Katara, someone else is sitting here too. Katara, meet Zuko. Zuko, meet Katara." Toph somewhat forcefully sat down the boy with the black hair. As soon as he looked at her Katara felt her breath catch in her throat.

Zuko's eyes were a pure golden color, similar to that of her friend Song's cat. That wasn't what shocked her though. It was the large red burn scar that covered one side of his face. It was partially hidden by his bangs, but when he shifted his head the hair moved, revealing the burn.

"Staring already? Wow Toph, she's a keeper." Zuko snapped, turning back to his lunch. Sokka bristled, ready to defend her, but Katara laid a hand on his arm.

"Don't." she whispered. "He's right, I was being rude."

Toph just smiled maniacally and giggled. "This is awesome Sweetness! Imagine the sparring that's gonna happen in twenty minutes!"

* * *

_Whatcha think? Remember, reviews are awesome! More awesome than wombats- and that's saying something :D _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hope you like this! Also, I have no idea if a Redbull Taekwondo Tournament is a thing. All I know is they sponsor a lot of extreme sports so I figured that it might be feasible to sponsor a Taekwondo tournament. Hope you like this!_

* * *

Katara worked through her forms. They seemed to lack the certain grace that Aang or Toph or even Zuko exhibited, because her style was a mashup of all the others. It was partially her fault thought- once she outgrew her old teachers they simply told her that she could create her own forms as long as she created them as a challenge. She focused mostly on Aikido, partially because she couldn't seem to escape her Tai Chi roots. Sometimes it felt so... wrong to be fighting head on, with little to no elegance, but as soon as she remembered her reasons for switching she knew she had to persevere.

MMA was mostly known for cage fighting, but since it was mixed it could be different for every brand of fighter. Katara focused her blend more on Aikido, Krav Maga and added in a blend of Tai Chi. Her kicks were all powered by Taekwondo, her punches by Kung Fu.

She had just finished her self named Taiyuan Form when the teacher, Master Hama, clapped her hands twice. Everyone stopped their forms and stood straight and tall to listen to her (even though she thought she saw Zuko roll his eyes from underneath his bangs).

"Listen up class!" Master Hama yelled. "I have some personal business to attend to so from now on my assistant, Master June, is now in charge. I expect the same respect you show me to be transferred to her. I will hear. If anyone misbehaves." After a few seconds of silence Master Hama seemed satisfied that her message had set in. She grabbed her bag and floated out of the room.

As soon as she was gone everyone hesitated, unsure of what to do. Some began starting their forms over again but Ms. June stopped that quickly.

She had black hair, pale skin and arms covered in tattoos. They were beautiful and wild, circling up her arms and sometimes going down into her hands. Dragons, and fire seemed to be the main theme. However, they weren't black and most tattoos were. They were a deep reddish brown that looked like henna until the light flashed against her muscles and you saw that they were on her skin. Permanently.

"First off, just call me June. None of that Master shit. Secondly, we're going to shake things up here. According to my little list right here the most advanced students in this class are Aang Feng, Toph Beifong and Zuko Lóngxi." The two teenagers next to her snickered.

"The bald kid is fighting the blind girl? She doesn't even stand a chance." Toph cracked her knuckles ominously and grinned, showing all her teeth.

"You wanna go after I beat Twinkle Toes here into a pulp?"

"None of the seniors here are on the same level as these three, which I find kind of sad. Everyone, circle up except for the four I named. No, a bigger circle. Fighting ring, whatever you call it here.'

"Hama usually saves this for the end of the year, but Hama isn't here today which means I don't give a flying- er- flying fish whether about what she thinks. Toph and Aang are going to pair up and spar, then Toph and Zuko. You don't have to use only the moves that you know formally, if you have any tricks up your sleeve then by all means, show us. Also, no gear. Control is key here, I don't want anyone going to see Nurse Anakai. It's the first day of school for god's sake, let's keep the casualties down. The rest of the class is going to observe and hopefully learn something useful. Got it?"

Katara nodded quickly with the rest of the class. Just the mere thought of a fight sent adrenaline coursing through her veins, making her fidget. She knew she wasn't as good as her other classmates here. In fact, if it weren't the fact that Gran Gran's old friend from Alaska, Hama, taught here she doubted she would have gotten in at all. Compared to the small school in Alaska she was advanced- better than the masters. Here she knew that if she picked a fight she would have to be prepared to deal with the painful consequence of getting her ass kicked.

Aang and Toph were up first. They stood still for a few seconds before Toph attacked, stepping forwards for a few steps and then unleashing a series of low kicks and punches with a ferocity and accuracy that Katara had expected. Aang didn't even try to counter her, he just moved smoothly in circles, avoiding her every attack.

Toph was good though- she anticipated one of his spins after a few seconds and she seemed to have his MO down. The blind girl lashed out with a low side kick and tripped Aang. Katara held her breath, afraid of what seemed to be the inevitable fall. Aang flipped himself backwards in the air and landed softly on the ground. He seemed to be done playing nice, and exploited Toph's weakness. He never attacked her head on without a previous kick or jab from her. In fact, he seemed to be entirely on defense

Her hearing aids were in but she mostly relied on feeling the ground, so Aang flipped and jumped through the air with surprising ease. Once he was sure she was confused he flipping through the air and shoved Toph backwards with a punch. She responded by feinting left, then sweeping a right roundhouse kick and catching Aang unawares seeing as he had just landed. What followed was a flurry of punches and kicks on her side and evasions and some transferring of energy on his.

Katara suspected that she turned the volume on her aids up, because Toph's attacks began becoming increasingly accurate even when he was in the air. She went up for a rare high jump kick and hit Aang right in the shoulder. Katara winced in sympathy.

Aang recovered and went into a back handspring, stepping sideways to avoid Toph's flutter kick. He grabbed her elbow and flipped her onto her back while she was unbalanced, quickly pinning her. Aang then let her up and they shook hands, with Aang wincing noticeably in pain due to his bruised shoulder and calf. Toph, on the other hand, looked like she hadn't even broken a sweat. A few strands had fallen out of her bun, but other than that she looked exactly the same as she did when they began fighting.

"Pretty good Twinkle Toes." Toph said grudgingly.

"You too Sifu Toph." The rest of the class looked confused seeing as the two had been trying to kill each other moments before and were now on the edge of falling down from laughing.

Katara had been caught up in the fight, but now that she reflected on it she realized that Aang had been using some of Toph's moves mixed with some of his own- knocking her down with a punch had been one. And he'd called her Sifu Toph. Did this mean she was teaching him on the side?

Toph and Zuko fought next. Katara should have been paying attention but she was more preoccupied with the mystery of why on earth would Toph teach Aang? The two individuals could not have had more different personalities.

Zuko beat Toph in their match but it was a close win. She noticed that and the fact that his one move that Toph (shockingly) couldn't defend was when he got on his hands, low on the ground, and swept his legs right into her own. She toppled over, apparently unwilling to jump too far into the air and lose her sight completely.

Katara found herself admiring Zuko for a few seconds before she reminded herself that she wasn't all that fond of him. All he did was sit and sulk during lunch- even if she _had_ kind of rudely stared at his scar.

After they watched the sparring everyone began pairing up and trying to imitate the grace and ease that the three had used beforehand. Katara was paired with some boy named Haru- he was sweet, but not particularly interesting and after the fiftieth time of transferring his attacking energy to herself and using it on defense (or to put it more simply, flipping him over on his back) they both lost their previous energy and just moved through the motions. Overall it wasn't the most promising finish to the first day of the year.

* * *

"KATARA! Hey! Wait up!"

Katara heard a familiar voice shout behind her in the parking lot. She turned around only to see Aang running after her lugging several bags.

"I kind of need a ride because my bike is totaled after I ran into this post and Zuko doesn't have a car and Toph don't drive because she's blind and she's not old enough so can you please drive me home? I'll be forever grateful!" Aang beamed and Katara smiled back. His enthusiasm was infectious.

"Sure, if you're okay riding in a golf cart. Also you kind of have to live pretty close, the golf cart isn't exactly quick."

"Awesome! I don't live really far from the school- I'm in town, by the lake. If it's too much trouble I can walk. The monks taught us never to take advantage of someone else's kindness."

"Nah, it's okay, I don't think my brother will mind. It shouldn't be that big of a detour. Sokka will be here in a minute, just set your stuff in the back and hold on to it- we don't really have a trunk."

"Thanks Katara!" Aang grinned before slipping into the back with her.

Sokka was not as pleased when he discovered that he had an extra passenger.

"Kataraaaa," he whined. "Why is he here? He has tattoos- I don't want you dating a kid with tattoos."

Katara just rolled her eyes. "You have a tattoo too Mr. Hypocrite. A boomerang on your rib because as you told me between sobs when Yue broke up with you, 'A Lengshui always bounces back like a faithful boomerang!' Unless you want me to tell Gran Gran and Dad I would pipe down."

"You're a cruel, cruel woman Katara." Her brother replied, but he didn't make any more comments.

An awkward silence filled the air for a few minutes. Outside it started to drizzle but the hard plastic roof of the golf cart kept them mostly dry.

After a while Katara found she couldn't take any more and decided to start a conversation.

"Sooooo… Aang… is Toph teaching you the Southern Praying Mantis style of Kung Fu?" She said casually, brushing the rain off of her arm as she spoke.

"Yeah." Was Aang's oddly quiet reply.

"Why might she be doing this?"

Aang sighed. "It's complicated, but I need Zuko to teach me Taekwondo so I can compete in the Red Bull Taekwondo Championships. He said he would only do that if I could master three martial arts. I already have Baguazhang so I only need two others."

"Woah- seriously? That's really harsh."

"Considering what I'm about to do I think that Zuko is actually really generous to teach me. He's easily the best teacher possible for me."

Katara sensed she was approaching a sensitive subject so she tried to choose her words carefully. "If it's okay with me asking you Aang, who are you trying to beat?"

Aang grimaced. "Ozai Huozhou."

Sokka, being his usual tactless self recovered from his shock fairly quickly and said loudly, "Why would you try to beat the three time Olympic gold medalist? And five time world champion? Can't you find a better teacher than Zuko?"

"No to the second question and I don't want to talk about the answer to the first." Aang said softly. Katara hugged him sympathetically in apology for her brother's rudeness.

Sokka opened his mouth again but Aang, sensing he was about to say something else disastrous, cut him off.

"Hey look! It's Zuko! Can we offer him a ride?" Katara turned and blinked through the rain. A boy lugging a duffle and a huge backpack wearing a black hoodie was walking on the sidewalk in the rain. When she narrowed her eyes she noticed that he was, in fact, the grumpy boy she'd met earlier.

"Guys, the golf cart is already filled to its max. I refuse to take any more people." Sokka announced.

"We have a four person golf cart with only three people. Please Sokka? Please Katara?" Aang turned and gave her big grey puppy eyes. Oh god. How could Katara possibly turn him down when he looked so adorable? And… kind of cute. In a puppyish way. Not romantically. Of course.

Aang took her indecisive face as a yes and quickly yelled, "Hey! Zuko! Need a ride?"

Zuko was wearing a hoodie so it took a few seconds for Katara to realize that he couldn't hear him. He was wearing really expensive, noise canceling headphones and judging by how oblivious he was, listening to some really loud music.

Sokka seemed to notice this shortly after she did so he revved up the gold cart and passed the walking teen. Katara screamed and waved her arms in the air several times before he finally looked up, taking off his headphones.

"What?" he said with a frown, sounding annoyed.

"We were going to offer you a ride." Katara huffed.

Zuko paused, shock flickering over his face. "Oh." He said with an abashed look on his face. "I- uh- sure."

"I might not even let you since you're being so rude." Katara replied primly. Zuko just shrugged and started walking again but Aang stopped him before he could put his headphones back on.

"She's just kidding! 'Course you can come and ride with us!" Katara thought she saw relief flash in Zuko's eyes before he slid next to Sokka. She just shrugged. Guys were weird. It took Sokka two weeks before he was able to tell her why he broke up with Yue. Probably some weird Guy Code thing.

A comfortable silence filled the air, only punctured by Aang spouting some new fact out. In the time span of ten minutes Katara learned that the guy that played Jojen Reed in _Game of Thrones_ (her favorite TV show) was actually 22, matches were invented by a mistake and so many others that she couldn't keep up.

Literally, she actually stopped listening after #26 and was only jolted out of her reverie by Zuko saying,

"Sokka, wrong turn! No- the other way. Are you even paying attention to my directions?" Katara groaned and tried to tune everyone out. Mentally she was still fighting with herself on whether or not to teach Aang Tai Chi. She stopped because she thought it wasn't strong enough. But she was so young when the incident happened- just 13. She wasn't thinking clearly. When she had quit her father had been shocked- she was the only Master in their small village under the age of eighty- but he had understood.

Everyone had understood after what Jet did to her.

Maybe it was time to pass on her knowledge to someone else. Katara was rusty, but some things you just don't forget. Sometimes when she couldn't sleep or needed to calm her mind she would move through the katas, slow and graceful. She closed her eyes and sighed, the rhythmic thump of the rain setting a beat for her thoughts. A moral dilemma was just a wonderful way spend the rest of the day.

* * *

_The Jojen Reed fact I found on Buzzfeed and was like "Whoa. No way." Anyway, hope you liked this! Please review and tell me what you think! Faves and follows are acceptable subsitutes :D_


End file.
